


CockyCronaCollection

by CockyCronaCustoms



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Impregnation, Incest, Lolicon, Multi, Pregnant Sex, Prostate Massage, Prostitution, Shotacon, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockyCronaCustoms/pseuds/CockyCronaCustoms
Summary: Anthology of one-shots and possible series of various lengths and content based on requests I receive on my Discord server. Each and every chapter revolves around shy little male!Crona breaking, claiming and dominating any hole presented to him no matter who it belongs to. Anyone and anything goes...Characters and fetishes will be updated as they are added to the collection.





	1. Breaking Blackstar

How did he end up like this?

“Holy crap he’s actually doing it?“ Soul hissed, glancing around the showers at all the gobsmacked boys watching the scene before them.

He was the big man, the god, he was Black Star!

“Well I… I suppose it does take a big man to go through with your bets, even if you lose…“ Kid held a hand over his lips as he watched the bluenette’s little cock bounce and jolt while a much larger length with a bushel of pink curls at its base slammed up into the assassin from below.

“S-say it,“ Black Star clenched up as a pair of thin yet surprisingly strong arms wrapped around his hard chest for leverage, allowing the pinkette beneath him to drag him down even harder into each plowing thrust he sent upwards. “I won, s-so say it!“

He was supposed to be the one being worshiped, not the other way around, he was supposed to have someone bouncing in his lap leaking and moaning like a bitch in heat. But with each long thrust up into his violated hole, each pass of that masterful mushroom tip that rubbed his poor prostate raw, the arrogant ninja meister found that he just couldn’t help the words that came out of his mouth in response.

“Crona…“ The blue haired ninja croaked before locking up and gasping, his pitiful dick jumping and squirting a weak splash of watery cum when the shy boy beneath him rammed his ridiculous cock up to the balls.

Crona’s arms hugged the bluenette tighter, his veiny nuts churning and twitching with their molten payload as he buried his blazing embarrassed face into the ninja’s back. “Say it!” The ninja had made him do such an embarrassing thing that he didn’t know how to deal with in front of so many people, so Black Star needed to keep his word and make it all worth it!

“You’re the big man!“ The ninja bitch screamed, toes curling as he arched his back in Crona’s lap, one final brutal thrust into his ravaged ass signalling the shy pinkette’s release as blast after blast of blazing jizz fired directly over his overstimulated prostate. “You’re the big man! You’re the big man!“ He cried over and over again, his pathetic cock spewing its wimpy release onto the tiles as everyone present shifted in place, their own cocks twitching as they watched Black Star whimper whorishly in place, his face twisted in an adorably submissive grimace as the normally stoic pinkette beneath him continued to buck and blast loads of spunk into the ninja's belly.

Black Star twitched and spasmed in place as he continued to squirt almost like a girl before it finally came to a stop, a series of weak shuddering hiccups leaving him as Crona’s still hard cock continued to throb and pulse inside him. The only sound that came next was the thud of his knees connecting with the tile, a confused groan leaving the overwhelmed boy as Crona slowly reared back behind him, only for everyone present to shudder in place at the lewd moan that followed as Crona's hips clapped viciously into his ass, their balls colliding with a brutal swing of Crona's mammoth orbs.

The deal had been that the loser of their simple cock measuring contest had to keep going until the winner’s cock finally went soft and, based on what everyone that remained to jack off to the scene could see, that wasn’t going to be happening for a very long time…


	2. Mating Marie

If you’d told Marie that shy little Crona Gorgon had a cock capable of making any man, boy, woman or girl bend over like a needy dog in heat she would have recommended Stein take a look at you, and not as a psychologist... Had you also told her that she’d find herself addicted to that very same cock to the point where she needed it at least once a day during work then she would have smashed you into pieces personally.

Now that it had actually happened though… “Crona~” the buxom weapon mewled. “Hurry up, we need to get back to cla- ah!” She cried out and went limp against the wall she was bent against as the boy’s monstrous cockhead pierced her cervix and bashed into the back wall of her womb.

No further words left the woman as her student/son pistoned his cock wildly into her from behind, his actions drawing out a stream of blissful tears and drool as she grunted and moaned like an animal while Crona huffed and panted just as intensely. She could barely even remember how this had all started, just that it had began with an episode of unrelieved sexual tension causing her to walk away from Stein and accidentally end up in the labyrinth of the academy dungeon. She’d naturally fallen apart in her attempts and failures to reacquire her bearings and in her rage she’d swung a fist into one of the nearby doors, wrenching it off its hinges and making its inhabitant cry out in surprise. What happened next was a blur: Seeing Crona with both hands wrapped around that bulbous throbbing monstrosity between his legs, a dozen thick white stains coating the wall opposite from him and a stench of young potent jizz filling the woman’s nostrils and driving her mad...

The memory made her quiver all the more as the boy suddenly rammed all the way inside her, their hips meeting in a thunderous clap, his fingers dug deep into backside as he pushed his dribbling tip up against the whore weapon's aching cervix. She could only groan weakly as he then twisted her in place, his girthy shaft scraping her stuffed walls perfectly as he turned her to face him, her tunnel rippling with a dozen climaxes as it suckled at his cock. She stared up with practical hearts glowing in her teary eyes as the boy’s own locked onto the tattoo printed over her belly, his grip tightening around her hips as he throbbed within her sopping depths, his lips pressing together in a quivering line of excitement as he made out the intricate design.

It had originally started out as a joke, but after experiencing just how brutally Crona had gone at her when she’d first brought it up Marie found the sudden drive to get the mark on her stomach immediately. It was a pretty design of black and purple tracing along the length of her cunt all the way up to an outline of her womb and tubes with the words: “Crona’s Toilet” printed within its heartlike center. The day she’d gotten it and surprised him with it had been the start of a sudden and unexplained sick leave for the Death Scythe and her pseudo-son, no one had seen either of them until a full month after their disappearance…

She braced herself against the wall, her mind torn back to the present as Crona reared back only for the weapon to lose all sense of feeling as he gave her a toe curling thrust that made her insides ache with ecstasy. She found she couldn’t keep up at all and with just a few more thrusts the boy’s monstrously mad cock drove her to the first in a long drawn out series of orgasms, every movement he pounded into her forcing a new ripple along his length as she came with every clap of their hips. She knew what was coming the second she felt the first pulse of his cock as his pace picked up, a joyous look of bliss lighting up her face as she moaned out an incomprehensible sound of ecstasy. She needed it, she needed her fix, she needed his spunk to fill up her needy pussy so badly and she wanted him to know it. She needed this adorable little stud to know how much his dirty toilet loved him, needed him to know how happy she was that he took the time out of his day to please his selfish slut.

And as his face finally scrunched up in a pleasurable grimace before he buried it between her bountiful breasts, his cock spraying out a thick bubbling load into her eagerly suckling cunt she couldn’t stop herself from imagining the sinful image of how wonderful it would be to let this wonderful boy knock her up. She’d been working so hard lately, her little boy too, so maybe a little bit of maternity leave and a bit of occasional prolonged sick-leaves would do her and her beyond backed-up pinkette some good…


	3. Maka's DP introduction

Maka had never really given much thought to the kinkier levels of sex, but then again once she sat herself down in Crona’s lap there wasn’t reallu much she could think about other than how indescribably perfect everything felt as her loving pinkette guided her tenderly along his thick shaft. Though that certainly didn’t stop a certain someone from involving himself and in his words: “Spicing things up,” in the hopes of earning himself a few homemade treats or junkfood in return...

A happening the normally prudish girl found herself experiencing with a growing frequency that seemed directly linked to the amount of time she and Crona stayed in their blissfully loving relationship. It had began with simple things, a tendril or two of the boy's black blood reaching up to tease her nipples through her clothes as Crona kissed her chastely, or one slipping down to massage her clit as Crona dragged her along his throbbing meat. Then it begun escalating, those tendrils would sharpen their tips into needle-like points to prod at her body, or even worse they would start vibrating at a high frequency, making the girl throw her head back and gasp, or quake in place as Crona nibbled at her neck completely ignorant of what was going on as she squirmed bucked and squirted in his lap. When he finally did learn of what Ragnarok had been doing though well… let’s just say it hadn’t been what Maka had been expecting.

Crona sat on the bed with his lovely savior in his lap, slowly bouncing the mewling Meister along his cock while a trio of buzzing needle-tipped tentacles teased the girl’s petite nipples and clit. She was a drooling mess as the boy kissed her, moans and whimpers were the only thing leaving her mouth as Crona kissed its corners, his tongue poking out to lick up her dripping saliva as she bucked against his pelvis. Her lids fell halfway as his tongue slipped in to play with her own, another groan leaving her as Crona’s hands kneaded and spread her ass cheeks like dough, the cold night air across her little pucker making her shiver and clench around him.

Her eyes snapped instantly wide however when she felt something suddenly poke into one of her butt-cheeks as Crona set his hands in a way that kept them spread. She looked into his eyes with fright, and a shameful dash of excitement, as he looked back knowingly, a smile she could feel spreading on his lips as the thing prodded her butt again, this time a warm and sticky substances connecting her to it as it retreated. She panted into Crona’s mouth as he leaned into her, kissing softly as his eyes practically begged for her trust, his hands working to massage her ass as the thing sandwiched between the cheeks to hotdog itself. She closed her eyes tight and went limp in the boy’s grasp as the smile on Crona’s lips grew, her lids only continuing to tighten as a hot bulbous and lubed shape almost identical to Crona’s tip began pressuring her rosebud.

Crona resumed his kneading, the action seeming to help guide Ragnarok’s manifested copy of the pinkette’s cock into Maka’s ass as the girl trembled and bucked in his lap, each pitch-black inch into her backdoor bringing with it a rush of arousal onto the boy’s cock from the girl’s spasming folds. Maka struggled to open her eyes when its entry finally came to a stop, little overwhelmed hiccups escaping her lips as her body burned with a newfound pleasure from nerves she didn’t recognize. Then they moved in unison, snapping her eyes wide with a stunned gasp as Ragnarok darted further into her while Crona lifted her up off his length, her body going limp as the dual sensations fried her brain to mush.

And that set the rhythm, Crona thrusting in while Ragnarok pulled out, Ragnarok thrusting in while Crona pulled out, both cocks filling and tugging at Maka’s insides to the brim with every interval and making her lose all sense as they began to pick up their pace. Crona’s hips clapped into hers while Ragnarok’s cock retreated to its tip then slammed in as deep as it could, the pinkette shifting to mimic the act until they had it perfectly times, the push and pull long-dicking style of their thrusts driving the poor petite Scythe-wielder crazy. Then a familiar buzzing reached the girls ears, cracking them open and filling them with frightened and blissful tears as a dozen vibrating needles shook in front of her, making sure she could see them all as they split themselves between her nipples and clit four each.

She had no way to describe what she felt next other than pure unadulterated paradise as she was jabbed with a total of twelve buzzing needles into her nipples and clit while the two cocks suddenly reared back to give a devastating thrust into their respective holes in unison. Her pussy and ass clamped down as her eyes rolled up into her skull, an ecstatic scream echoing into her boyfriends lips as the feeling of twin jets of molten spunk pumping into her body from two separate locations proved too much for the poor girl to take, her body slumping against Crona before she passed out, her ruined cunt drenching the boy’s cock and balls with its fountain like squirting.

Crona sighed happily, his hands finally leaving Maka’s rear to glide up her back and hug her close to him as he finally parted his lips from her twitching ones. “I think she liked it,” he smiled, drawing a little circle across the skin of her shoulder as she unconsciously rippled and clenched around him.

“So, guess that means I have the green light to add a few more?“ Ragnarok chuckled menacingly from within the boy’s Soul as a duo of matching cock-headed tentacles poked into each of Maka’s ass-cheeks.

“You can add one,“ Crona answered absently as he nuzzled his cheek into her own. “If she says it’s ok…“ he yawned, lids falling as he began sinking himself down onto the sheets with the girl still hugging him close.

Though as Ragnarok’s manifested cock fizzled out with another low chuckle, leaving Maka’s gaping ass wide open to leak a steady stream of thick white sperm from its depths, both boys had a pretty good feeling that the bookworm would be saying yes…


	4. Naughty Nurse Nygus

Crona, in his infinite innocence, had no earthly idea to question Marie of all people suddenly pulling him aside after class one day to tell him he needed to go to the nurse’s office for a physical. It didn’t occur to him to wonder why it was necessary given how Stein had given him one just a few weeks prior and told him everything had checked out. He simply figured something must have happened so they needed to do it again to fix whatever had gone wrong…The moment he opened the door to the nurses office however he suddenly got the feeling that wasn’t the case as an odd scent drifted into his nose while a faint buzzing reached his ears the moment he stepped in and shut the door behind him.

“Miss Nygus?“ He called softly, glancing around until a shadow behind one of the curtains shifted and the bandaged weapon stepped out in her nurse’s outfit. “You needed me?“

He didn’t think anything of her taking in a shaky breath before nodding. “Yes Crona I did, just need to do a little physical with you, clear some things up,“ he figured her heavy breathing was due to an exercise, she was part of the Academy’s PE program after all. “Can you take your robe’s off Crona?“ She asked while walking over to the door, locking it with a quick twist and click as he nodded and began to strip. “I see you’re doing much better with showing your body,“ she pointed out with a hint of genuine happiness.

Crona nodded to himself with a soft smile as he set his clothes in a pile on a nearby chair. “Miss Marie has been a big help,” he replied, a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he managed to keep himself flaccid while thinking about his secret buxom lover.

Nygus smirked knowingly beneath her mask, the action going unnoticed by the boy. “I can imagine, she’s always been good at helping people in ways no one else could,” she then clapped her hands together and rubbed them as she looked over the brief-clad boy standing before her. “Now then, shall we?” Crona nodded again and stood in place, waiting for her to do what she needed. “This will be really simple Crona, all I need from you here are a couple semen samples~”

The boy blinked, suddenly frowning as he tried to think if he’d heard her right. “E-excuse me?” He stammered as the nurse moved up to him, her hips swaying slightly with each step.

“Marie pointed it out to me, and it’s a good thing she did too,“ she set one of her wrapped hands against his chest. “It’s a very important thing I need from you,“ she continued while directing him over to one of the cots.

“W-W-What do I need to do?“ He asked, trying to recover from such a request he didn’t know how to deal with hearing out of the blue like this.

“You don’t have to do anything Crona,“ Nygus gave him a light tap, knocking him back onto his butt on the cot as she lay her hands over his bare knees. “Just leave it all to me, it’s my job to make sure my students are well taken care of after all~“ she said while bringing her hands to his waist, her thumbs sinking into his underwear.

Crona shivered in place as the woman tugged at his briefs, suddenly realizing at that moment what it was that he’d been smelling since he’d gotten here. “You… M-Miss Marie knows about this doesn’t she?”

She looked up, her eyes meeting his as a spark of understanding arced between them. “… You’re a sharp boy,” she complimented with an eye smile. “Yes, she knows,” her fingers slipped out from the boy’s briefs as she stepped back. “This was her idea.”

“W-why?“ He asked with confusion as the woman before him finally gave up hiding the trembling in her legs as she held her thighs together and openly began panting.

“I’m lonely,“ Nygus answered breathlessly. “I’m lonely, and stressed, and pent up and Marie said you could help me,“ she looked at him almost desperately. “Can you?“ She saw the battle waging in his eyes and felt she had no other choice. “Crona?“ She drew his eyes back into focus on hers as her hands trailed over her nurses uniform, unbuttoning it and allowing it to fall away, revealing her curvy bandage-wrapped body beneath. “W-will you?” She stuttered numbly and Crona swallowed at the sight, able to clearly make out her rockhard nipples jutting into the cloth wrapped around her breasts, as well that the slight buzzing bulge jutting out between her quivering drenched thighs.

Crona slowly nodded, feeling a small sense of satisfaction as the woman brightened up instantly. “She’s really okay with this?” he wondered aloud as Nygus waltzed up to him, sashaying her hips once more.

“You know how she is,” Nygus began while settling into the boy’s lap, giving a short roll of her hips into his growing bulge. “I say one thing about needing to let loose and she goes and feels all guilty about having a cute boy like you all to herself,” she rested her forehead against his, staring into his eyes. “This is all up to you,” she pressed that fact.

Crona just nodded though as his hands came up to rest on her soft wrapped ass. “So were all the times with Miss Marie,” he smiled, giving a little peck over the woman’s covered lips, the action making him feel happy as her eyes lit up and practically sparkled.

She melted into his touch as he began to massage her butt, his fingers sinking into her bandaged skin and handling it like a baker with dough, only to shiver and gasp when a number of sharp points poked into her soft skin. She looked down at the nearest at her breasts and blinked when she saw a tendril of black tipped with a razor’s edge slowly began to trace down, splitting her wrapping away till it fell from her chocolate skin. All over her body similar bits of blood repeated the action, cutting through the coverings on her neck, chest and waist, all while she let the boy handled her like a doll, slowly leaning her onto her back as his blood moved to peel away the layers of bandages it had cut until he finally drifted back with eyes glued to her still wrapped drenched buzzing nether-lips. She bucked beneath his fingers with a whimper as he began to meticulously unwrap her pussy like a present, one hand locking around the bottom of the buzzing toy inside her until he could finally remove it and the last of her wrapping from her waist.

“You’re really pretty,” he complimented shyly, eyes watching her twitching folds then rising up to her little chocolate-chip clit. “Can I?” He asked, hands coming down to rest on her thighs.

Nygus just nodded wordlessly, her eyes glistening as this boy, this student, moved to go down on her, and go down on her he most certainly did. Her body arched the moment his lips brushed her folds, her mouth falling open with a soundless gasp as he spread her open with his tongue, his surprisingly strong grip holding her spasming thighs in place as he began to lick her. Nygus at that moment could honestly understand Marie feeling guilty now, she figured any woman would feel bad for all the others if they didn’t get to experience the sensation of this adorable boy’s shockingly masterful tongue scraping at their inner walls every single day. She was so out of it, enthralled by the feeling of his touch along her cunt that she didn’t even notice him suddenly trade his tongue out for a pair of scissoring fingers as he trailed his lips up her body, leaving little butterfly kisses till he came to her breasts.

She felt numb as the boy wrapped his mouth around one of her erect nipples, her eyes flinching the moment they met his as he looked up at her intent on seeing every twitch, moan and gasp that left her rarely revealed face due to his touch. “ _Pretty_ ~” he mumbled again into her tit, making her buck into his fingers.

“C-Crona~” she mewled. “Please…” She couldn’t handle the teasing anymore.

The boy’s fingers slowly left her tunnel with a slick pop, her walls sucking on them as if desperate to keep them inside as he slowly nodded. “D-do you have condoms?”

The nurse chuckled, giving him a playful look. “Worried I’ll end up like Marie?” She joked, earning a flush to the boy’s cheeks as they both thought to the bump that had become more and more prominent on the woman’s belly over the past few months. “No worries Crona,” she reached down with trembling hands and spread her dewy lips open. “Today’s safe for me…” She breathed out, eyes locked to the throbbing bulge in the boy’s briefs as he reached down to hook his thumbs into his waist.

She moaned, feeling a rush of juices flood from her pussy the moment she saw the vein-ridden monster pulsing between his legs, a dollop of thick pre already dripping from his battering ram of a tip. That rush only increased though as he settled down between her thighs, his tip poking into her entrance as he peeled her hands away to pin gently at her sides, an angelic smile on his face as he look down into the almost loving glow radiating from her stunning blue eyes. Then he thrust forward, drawing a stunned cry from the nurse, her legs reflexively locking behind the boy as his tip slammed into her cervix with bruising force. He just looked at her then as he reared back barely at all, watching her closely with a soft smile as she drooled and flinched with every little inch-long thrust he proceeded clapped into her.

“Crona~” She groaned against weakly, barely able to move her arms as his surprisingly stronger ones held them above her shoulders.

The boy seemed to understand perfectly though as he hilted himself into her before slowly easing himself back onto his butt, his arms moving to hook beneath her back and drag her up squirming into his lap. The boy rest his head against hers as the woman panted, his tongue peaking out to teasingly lap at a small line of drool leaking out the corner of her mouth as her arms and legs slowly encircled him. Then they kissed, and it was the single greatest experience the weapon had ever felt as the boy’s soft lips met hers, his tongue ready and welcoming to her desperate swipes as she forced her way into his mouth. The second she began to bounce in his lap was pure bliss, the way his flared glans scraped at her walls had her losing feeling in her legs, something the boy thoughtlessly made up for as his hands went back to her hips, helping to guide her along his shaft at a tender pace.

She finally parted from his mouth and hugged him close, her chin settling onto his shoulder as he hilted himself to slowly roll his hips into her. “Hey Crona?” He hummed softly in response. “You know how I said today is safe for me?” Another hum, slower this time. “Well… tomorrow isn’t,” she said hopefully, only to lock up when Crona froze beneath her. “Crona?” She asked with worry as he continued to not move. “I-is something-” the air was then knocked out of her lungs as the boy practically tackled her back onto the bed, his cockhead pulsing as it dug deep into her cervix.

He just laid there then, shivering and panting as the woman quivered beneath him. “A-are you sure?” He finally asked, the entirety of his length flexing inside her.

Nygus just hugged his body to hers tighter. “Crona, I’ve given so much for the Academy,” she whispered into his shoulder. “I work hard, I-I give it my all every day…” She nibbled a bit onto his neck, earning another cunt stretching pulse. “Don’t I deserve to be selfish once?” Her answer came as Crona began to retreat, her walls sucking at him desperately as he left her. “Cro-NAH!” She screamed out her lungs as he gave her a brutal thrust that made the cot creak.

That swiftly became the only sound in the office, the cot creaking and whining as it was abused by the screaming weapon and the shy stud currently plowing her pussy and her brain into ruined addicted mush. Her nails dug into his bag, rending it with a number of gashes as the boy panted into the crook of her neck, his hot breath making her lightheaded as his burning cockhead rammed into her womb’s gate over and over again, intent on demolishing it into a gaping hole to welcome his thick spunk. A payload that was swiftly approaching Nygus realized as the boy’s hips began to blur, a steady cycle of clapping and creaking coming from the bed as the woman was reduced to a silent submissive mess, screaming soundlessly as her pussy was claimed by her little student’s godlike thrusts. She didn’t know if she had climaxed a dozen times or was trapped in one long one as her folds steadily rippled and leaked onto the boy’s cock, drenching his shaft and balls with her arousal as he violently rammed into her body.

Then his release came, his grip around her body tightening as his cock within her swelled and began to spew thick wads of jizz into her womb, filling it to the brim as she bucked and gasped beneath the boy. She didn’t know how long they lay there then, their bodies drenched with sweat and radiating with sexually charged heat before the boy finally began to pull himself free, her pussy aching as it tried and failed to stop his retreat. When he finally removed himself with a wet pop the boy fell onto his butt panting, his still hard cock dripping with a mix of both partners’ release and a steady trickle of pre-cum that dripped from his tip’s slit as he eyed Nygus’ cum-stuffed folds.

“Crona~” she groaned lowly, turning onto her side with shaky arms. “You’re still hard…” she whispered to no one in particular as she dragged herself over just to fall facefirst into the boy’s crotch, her nose burying into his sweaty cum-soaked nuts. _“More~”_ came her muffled mewl, her moan vibrating into the boy’s balls making him wince with pleasure as one of her half-lidden eyes cracked open to meet his. _“Doctor’s orders~”_ she sang before flicking her tongue out to lap at the boy’s juicy sack as one of his hands came down to knot itself in her hair while his lips curved into a crooked smile at the lewdness before him.

Needless to say the nurse’s office would remain locked for the rest of that day…


	5. Assisting Azusa

Azusa was a hard woman, a meticulous one, someone that made sure everything was done properly, but you’d never be able to guess that as she lay bound with a pair of sweaty nuts pressed into her nose fogging up her juice stained glasses while a thick oozing cock stretched her throat obscenely. She couldn’t remember how many hours she’d been like this now, but judging by how heavy her belly felt she believed it had been at least a quarter of a day, and there was no clear sign for when it’d be over especially when considering the one currently using her throat like a toy. She still couldn’t believe it even after all this time, how such a sweet little boy like Crona Gorgon of all people could have turned out to have such an absurdly massive belly bloater and a hidden load of mean-spirited urges to match it, but he’d certainly made sure to thoroughly correct that line of thinking over time with the many tortures he subjected her to, like now for instance,

Though to be entirely honest “torture” didn’t really do his actions justice considering the sheer level of pleasure it brought the normally prudish woman as this boy ruined her body. Every huff of his musky saliva and sweat glazed balls made her body squirm, every squirt of syrupy salty pre onto her tongue made her deepest parts ache and every fresh load of young potent jizz her numb mouth coaxed out made her pussy quiver and squirt onto the desk and tiles beneath it. Had she mentioned that she was in a classroom getting throat fucked and bloated by one of her students right now? She supposed she could be forgiven for forgetting to mention that fact as the boy continued his current cycle of depriving her of oxygen with his thick girth until her body began to shut down before easing back to let her suck in air around his cockhead.

As awful as it all seemed however she couldn’t stop herself from enjoying the obscenely lewd treatment, it had been exactly what she asked for after all, and Lord knows her dear friend Marie had delivered when she had offered her a way to unwind and fulfill these deviant thoughts of hers through the use of her student/son/secret-stud Crona. And fulfill he did, over and over and over again into degenerate little Azusa’s throat ass and pussy until the woman looked far more pregnant that she legitimately was thanks to this boy’s sinful spunk somehow forcing her body to ovulate the very first time he’d claimed her.

“A-are you ok?“ Crona panted, pulling his cock back and remaining there to let the death-weapon gasp in lungfuls of desperately needed air, worry evident in his voice as he looked down over her shaking sweat coated body through her binds. “We’ve been doing this a while-“ he winced and hissed as Azusa’s tongue absently peaked out to circle his sensitive glans, scraping her tongue across the flared skin to catch as much semen sticking to him as possible. “M-Miss Azusa?“ He asked with concern, pulling back to watch the woman’s broken tear and jizz stained face desperately try to follow him despite being trapped in place.

The boy sighed at what he saw and walked over to the other side of the desk, Azusa gasping and twitching with thoughtless disapproval as he stood and stared at her cum stuffed holes each leaking out thick globs of his release onto the paperwork beneath. He really didn’t know how to deal with stuff like this, he didn’t like hurting people but he liked making them happy and Azusa really liked getting hurt for some reason, it was so weird… But nonetheless he’d been asked by his beloved Miss Marie to make her friend “The happiest girl in the world,” and he hated disappointing that wonderful woman more than anything. So he grabbed the death-weapon’s ankles and twisted her around, her bloated belly pressing into the desk and forcing a choked twitchy moan from the woman as torrents of cum were forced out from all three of her entrances, the thick goo splattering out onto the papers and desk and floor.

When the rush finally ended Crona climbed up onto his knees on the messy desk, taking hold of Azusa’s trembling pale ass and lifting it to line up his cock with her ruined gaping cunt. “You’re really weird Miss Azusa,” he pointed out as he hilted himself into her in one merciless go, an animalistic guttural groan leaving her throat as he punched against the door of her occupied baby-room. “Why did you want to do it here on your desk with all these assignments on it anyway?” He asked with a frown as the woman squirmed with a number of wordless sounds leaving her with every pound he began to lay into her from behind.

Seeing her state of being and realizing that she wouldn’t be giving him an answer anytime soon the boy could only slump in place and sigh as he continued to plow her into fuck-addled mush while trying to contemplate how to better deal with such a weird person…


	6. Medusa's Mentoring

Medusa had always been a twisted woman, the senses of morality and common decency seeming to be dulled if not completely void in the witch’s mind, and never was this more apparent as she sat bowlegged on a chair completely nude as her son Crona stood before her in a similar state of dress, his gargantuan half erect girth swaying between his knees behind his nervous hands as his mother showed off her slightly fuzzy muff.

“Anatomy is a very basic thing Crona, easy to understand and easier to exploit,” she began with a curl of her finger, beckoning the shivering boy to step closer into her reach. “And nothing is more exploitable on a man than their penis,” she continued while reaching out to brush his hands away then lift up his flaccid member and cup his hefty sack, her cool touch and nails gliding over his skin making him tremble and his knees quake. “For most their little prick is their pride, so threatening it can be very effective…” She trailed off as she absently dug a finger into his foreskin, peeling it from his tip as his shaft began to swell. “And the same thing goes for women,” she almost reluctantly removed her hands from her son’s pulsing girth and took hold of both of his. “The beauty of their faces, breasts, or even their vagina is what gets most of them by in the world, so threaten to take that beauty away…” she placed his hands on her breasts and roughly squeezed his fingers in, a dull ache flaring up in each of the orbs as the boy blanched at the bruising force he was made to put on his mother’s body. “Or you could simply overpower them and take what you want,” she continued, moving one of his hands down to roughly shove it against her slightly damp mound as she continued to make his other keep up its rough handling of her tit. “Whatever you want,” she emphasized, curling her boy’s fingers into her folds before letting go of both hands to drop them onto her spread knees. “Do you understand Crona?” She asked as he shivered in place, his face flushed as he slowly began to touch his mother’s body on his own.

“Y-Yes ma’am,“ he stammered, unable to meet her eyes as Medusa smirked darkly.

“Excellent, then let’s get right to it shall we?“ She asked and got to her feet, her son’s hands darting back instantly as he stood ramrod straight, his cock bouncing enticingly as he did so. “Crona?“ He nodded shakily as his mother continued to smirk. “I want you to rape me,“ the boy blinked at her casual tone, feeling as if he’d misheard. “I’m going to walk through that door,“ she continued as his eyes widened upon realizing she was serious. “And if you do nothing about it then you’re going to get a punishment,“ she promised harshly, earning a wince and flinch as she immediately began to walk. “Are we clear?“ She asked with a seductive sway of her hips as she passed him.

Unfortunately however it seemed like she wouldn’t be getting what she was looking for as she continued on, her swaying falling away into a normal walk as she sighed upon reaching the door unscathed. “I’m disappointed Crona,” she spoke up as she opened it up. “Get dressed and meet me-” She didn’t get to finished though as she was suddenly tackled facefirst into the door, slamming it with a loud bang as her nose flared with pain and she slipped down onto her knees. “What-” she winced and clutched her throbbing face while turning around. “What do you think you’re-”

A viscous backhanded fist slammed into her cheek, snapping her head to the side as she let out a stunned gasp that turned into a pained cry as her hair was roughly grabbed and tugged up. She looked up through slightly watering eyes to see her son’s panicked stare looking back down at her, his lack of experience and fear showing clearly as he shook before her. That didn’t stop him however from yanking at her hair again, earning another pained gasp that turned to a wet gluck as his cock rammed through her parted lip and down her throat till his balls hit her chin. Medusa glared up at her son darkly and tried to pressure him with her teeth but the terrified tremor that ran through him was swiftly followed by another painful tug to her hair while his other hand knotted itself there as well, the pain from her bruising cheek and roots making her keep her mouth agape in a pained cry.

Her jaw ached almost as much as her cheek did as her son began thrusting into her mouth, the sloppy gags and painful retching escaping his mother’s lips around his cock seeming to spur him on as Medusa’s world began to fade to black due to lack of air. Just when she was about to pass out though he suddenly pulled back and out, letting her gasp in a broken lungful as she fell down limply onto her side while he got down on his knees beside her. She could only groan questioningly as her son pulled her onto her back before letting out another pained gurgle the moment his cockhead slid through her battered lips and reentered her throat while her son’s slightly sweaty nuts settled into place over her nose. She reached up to weakly slap and claw at her boy’s thighs while he throbbed and choked her, but it went completely unnoticed as he reared back halfway just to slam back in, another painful sloppy gag leaving her as her son’s balls slapped into her face again.

Her strength slowly bled away along with her hands with every thrust that followed, much like her retching and squirming as her son’s cock plundered her throat ruthlessly to the point of numbness. It wasn’t long after that before her body came completely undone, her hips twitching as her bladder finally relieved itself over the floor due to the loss of control, the sight making Crona tense up and thrust even harder. Still despite this humiliating situation, despite her awful treatment Medusa felt nothing but pride for her son as he continued on with his unrelenting skullfuck even as she lost herself and passed out. Before she did though she had been able to notice with the tip of her nose the feeling of his rapidly slapping balls beginning to tense as his climax closed in, the knowledge allowing her to black out with joy. He had went above and beyond what she had hoped for even despite his fear at the beginning, and her body ached knowing that he could only improve from here on out.

Not that there was anything wrong with him now that is as one final lip bruising thrust hilted the boy and his churning clenched balls into his mothers face, the feeling of every cum-packed ripple traveling up his length to dump into her stomach making her unconsciously moan and suckle around him. Crona’s hips bucked and tensed with every rope of cum he filled his mother’s mouth with, his eyes shut in a blissful wince that twitched with every soft suck her lips gave around his base. He wanted to just stay like this forever… and come to think of it why couldn’t he? She had said at the start that he could make someone do anything he wanted by doing things like this… So what was stopping him from keeping his mother broken and docile like this for as long as possible?

The corrupt thought guided him as he removed his throbbing cock from Medusa’s lips, her unconsciously suckling mouth dragging all the cum from his shaft until he pulled the spit-shined shaft out with a pop and got to his feet, his eyes glued to his mother’s quivering piss stained pussy lips with fear and excitement…


	7. Kid's Crossdressing

Crona continued to stare on completely still, eyes locked with the young Reaper's in front of him through the mirror they both faced. Occasionally though the pinkette's eyes would flick down for a brief instance, taking in the frilly maid outfit the other boy had on as the Reaper trembled in place, blushing a deep crimson. That was one of the Sisters’ outfits, Crona had certainly seen enough of it both on and off the two Thompsons after spending so many late nights here to know that by now, but why was Kid of all people wearing it… Crona couldn’t help his tensing muscles from showing as the corners of Kid’s quivering lips steadily curved up as he began to bend over, jutting his ass out a bit much like his partners did for Crona on a nightly basis as he placed his shaking arms against the mirror for support.

Crona swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as he unconsciously advanced behind the Reaper, barely believing what was happening as his hands settled onto the boy’s surprisingly soft rump, his touch sending a tremor up Kid’s spine. Crona’s hands worked on auto-pilot as they took hold of the back of the uniform, his body doing what it had done dozens of times before with the sisters as he flipped it up to rest over Kid’s arched back before the pinkette got a face-first view of the frilly lace panties wedged tightly between a pair of pale cheeks, a surprisingly cute little bulge standing out from beneath the underwear. Crona’s palms settled onto the Reaper’s bare skin, sinking into the pliable flesh before hooking onto the panties and peeling them down partially, revealing a soft pink pucker that twitched enticingly as cold air brushed over the Reaper’s hole and taint.

If Kid wanted to dress up and act like a girl, especially one like his two partners… well who was Crona to ask or complain? The pinkette let that be the deciding factor as he leaned forward to sandwich his face between those sinfully soft ass cheeks, Kid’s back bending even further as he let loose a stunned gasp upon feeling the other’s boy’s lips kiss into his rosebud. The Reaper’s knees buckled as he chewed his lip, the feeling of Crona’s tongue peaking out to swipe a circle of saliva around his quivering hole setting a blazing fire within his belly as he eagerly pressed back in the hopes of tempting the pinkette forward. His prayers were answered euphorically as Crona’s tongue flattened against his hole only to slip right in with ease, the unique flavor of the Reaper’s meticulously cleaned walls making the other boy’s casual pants swell. Crona found he just couldn’t help himself as he pushed even deeper, his fingers digging into Kid’s cheeks possessively as he swirled his tongue around the Reaper’s velvety insides, happily licking up every square inch of flavor within him until he suddenly clenched up when Crona’s tongue swiped over a particular spot.

Kid’s hips bucked suddenly with a broken gasp as Crona’s tongue was squeezed like a vice, a rush of the Reaper’s taste trickling over the pinkette’s taste buds as he looked forward at the Reaper’s ass curiously, taking in every trembling spasm that rolled through those cheeks as Kid insides slowly eased back up… only to tighten right back up when Crona purposefully prodded that spot again. He quickly noticed however that his tongue wasn’t long enough to properly press into that little hidden bean and with a final swipe he tugged his tongue from the Reaper’s well slicked tunnel while shifting a hand over from one of his cheeks. Crona couldn’t help the twitch from his pants as a pair of his fingers slid right in with a lewd squelch, Kid’s back curving sharply as he lifted up on curled-toes the moment the pinkette’s digits poked directly into his already tingling prostate. Crona watched with amused arousal as the Reaper’s tiny bulge jolted with a little stain forming at the front, the wet spot growing with every stroke Crona dragged across the bundle of nerves within the other boy.

Then without warning he pulled them free, Kid’s body locking up as the fingers were carelessly tugged from his suckling insides with an obscene pop leaving him a trembling mess as his hips jumped weakly. They were swiftly brought to a standstill however as a hand settled onto one of his butt-cheeks, the slow but agonizingly clear sound of a zipper coming undone causing the Reaper’s breaths to come just a little bit faster. Kid bit his lip tightly, if only to keep some manner of self-respect left as a hot slimy mushroom tip kissed his already well lubed hole, its flared glans popping past his ring with no resistance at all. Kid still felt the need to whine and sob softly however as more began to follow, not due to the pain mind you, no his Reaper body was too durable for that, no he felt like crying due to the tortuous slowness that Crona took as he rolled an inch at a time into the boy. It swiftly became too much for Kid though and with an almost pained cry of need he shoved himself backwards, hilting the entirety of Crona’s length into his body and dragging its whole veiny underside over his prostate, his eyes rolling up as the pinkette behind him fell backwards. The stain in Kid’s underwear grew even wider through their descent, a tiny spurt of white pushing through the cloth from the other side as Crona fell onto his butt, gravity dragging Kid down to slam straight onto his shaft and making him spew out another pathetic shot of cum from the slick bulge in his panties. Crona meanwhile bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly as the Reaper’s soft insides rippled and flexed around him, the little bump of Kid’s abused bundle of nerves flush against one of the pinkette’s thick pumping veins, every throb along his length making poor Kid gush even more.

Crona was entirely unprepared for what came next however as Kid’s head lolled back into him, his striped hair tickling the boy’s ear as the pinkette looked to him out of the corner of his eye. “Master~” The Reaper mewled, hearts practically glowing in his yellow eyes as he drooled out the side of his quivering lips.

It went without saying of course that Crona snapped upon hearing the remark and treated Kid exactly like the girls he was trying to imitate so much, the room filling with an endless wet slapping and wanton slutty moaning as the pinkette plowed into Kid intent on making the Reaper’s durable and pliant body look as pregnant as his two partners literally were…


	8. Filling the Pots

Crona didn’t know what to expect when he’d been invited to a celebration sleep-over at the Reaper Mansion, but it certainly hadn’t been this… “Thunder~” a pained voice groaned from the dark, peaking Crona’s interest and drawing him towards the living room. “Someone will find us…”

“Come on, just a little more Fire~” came a shaky plea, pulling Crona’s attention to the room’s long couch.

The pinkette peaked his head over the side of it only for his breath to hitch the moment he could see what was happening on it: Fire and Thunder, the two little weapon partners of Kilik lying there on the couch, the brother above the sister as he weakly bucked into her pussy, gasping and whimpering while she let out occasional moans. The girl’s eyes widened however the second they locked onto Crona’s stunned face, only for her to then settle into a calm grin as her hands drifted to her brother’s butt, her fingers sinking into the pliant flesh of his surprisingly doughy ass cheeks and giving the swordsman a perfect look at her brother’s asshole. She made a show as she moaned more loudly and pushed her body into her brother’s weak thrusts as she massaged the trembling boy’s butt, her eyes never leaving Crona until they dropped down to the prominent bulge becoming ever-more apparent in the pinkette’s boxers.

Crona took uneven steps as he came up behind the weapons, his hands unconsciously dropping his boxers down and releasing his ridiculous breeding tool, the sight of its bulbous drooling tip forcing twin moans from the pair in front of him as Thunder climaxed and constricted around her oblivious brother. He didn’t stay oblivious for long though as Crona’s trembling hands settled onto his ass, his grip strong as his fingers sunk deeper into the chocolate globes while he pressed his dripping cock-head at the girl’s lips. Fire whimpered, but not in fear at the sudden touch of a stranger's hands however as Crona managed to pop his tip into Thunder’s already occupied tunnel, no he whimpered with envy thinking it so unfair that his sister got to go first with such a big toy… only for all those thoughts to disappear as a second slimy cock-head suddenly appeared to press against his twitching hole.

Crona watched the twins beneath him as they thrashed and bucked, though Fire certainly was more intense as the freshly spawned tentacle-cock he’d made with Ragnarok began buzzing the second it popped its head through the boy’s tight ring of muscle. Crona swallowed, looking down with fear and excitement as he continued to lock eyes with Thunder’s almost slutty stare while she and her brother constricted like vices around his cocks while rolling their hips into him. Excitement won out in the end though as he reared his hips back then rammed them forward, clapping into Fire’s ass as he bottomed out within the twins, both going fuck-drunk limp and orgasming violently as Crona’s cock rammed through the little girl’s cervix into her womb while the other ran its full veiny length over the small boy’s prostate and pushed in far enough for a bump to form on his belly.

Crona winced as they tightened in unison, but he felt nothing but pleasure as he felt Fire’s little watery spurts within Thunder’s overstuffed rippling cunt, the boy’s wet heat mixing with his sister’s to give Crona a blissful radiant sensation around his cock. He found he wanted more of that as he pulled back, popping his head out of Thunder’s snug little womb while his second cock forced another few spurts from Fire as it dragged backwards over his raw bean. Then his pace began, a series of quick brutal thrusts that clapped into the twins beneath him, every thrust bringing its own climax from the pair as Crona’s ridiculously thick meat scraped over every nerve within their tiny bodies. A pace that shockingly even to Crona found itself spiraling out of control as it neared its own orgasm after just a few handfuls of thrusts, their tight quivering holes just fit so perfectly that he couldn’t help his body from losing it so quickly.

Not that anyone was complaining though as nothing but broken moans left the twins while Crona’s cocks swelled within them, a few final monstrous thrusts being all the pinkette could manage before he finally lost it, bottoming-out with a viscous slam into their holes, his churning balls squeezing tight as they clapped into Thunder's ass. The bump in Fire’s belly swelled a few noticeable inches as Crona’s unnatural vibrating cock filled his insides to the brim with thick ropes of spunk while his sister’s pussy spasmed and erupted with gushes of jizz around the boy’s natural member, the pinkette’s potent loads proving to be too much for her tiny body to accommodate. Crona’s head lolled back as his release came to an end, the feeling of their holes sucking on his lengths as he pulled them back serving to pull whatever cum he had left out from his tips. He was far from finished however as he looked down over the twins, their bodies twitching as their ruined gaping holes oozed his essence out, his two cocks throbbing as he took hold of the pair to flip them over so Fire’s wide little boy-pussy was lined up with his cock while his sister was teased by the vibrating tip of the swordsman’s summoned copy.

The only sound the two weapons made then were brainless gurgles as Crona bottomed out inside them all over again, though Thunder’s were more intense this time as the violently vibrating cockhead of Crona’s copy-cock shook the entirety of her freshly stuffed womb, the buzzing sensation pressing into Fire’s sore overworked cock mixed with the pinkette’s natural girth rubbing over his raw bean on entry serving to push the twins into a fresh orgasm. Crona took a deep breath as he looked down over the two before he began rearing back again, his body instinctively intent on thoroughly ruining these two until they were nothing but his submissive pocket-pussy honeypots waiting to be picked up and slammed into his lap for a thorough filling whenever he wanted...


	9. Pinkette Prostitution

Crona had originally been against the idea when Blair had first presented it, but that changed after she mentioned how the extra money from selling himself to strangers could help him pay back Maka and Soul for all the good they’d done by letting him live with them. Not to mention how the offer of public sex training by the lewd cat had certainly put another point in favor of her suggestion too, and despite some early embarrassment the shy boy quickly became a prodigal student. Day by day Crona became more accustomed to wantonly fucking the cat from all sorts of positions against alley walls and boxes, and what he learned seemed to shine most when he had an audience...

He still remembered his first customer to this very day: A mature brunette just a little taller than him that appeared to have just gotten off work and had passed by him brutally rutting Blair from behind, smooshing her fucked-stupid face and tits into an alley wall as she mewled while he grunted with every monstrous thrust. He’d noticed her out of the corner of his eye and had swiftly come to a halt as he smashed his hips into Blair roughly, his tip digging its way deep into her already cum-packed folds and tearing a blissful squeal from her as her thighs tightened with climax. The woman meanwhile watched it all quietly, her face pale and sweating as Blair bucked and trembled while squirting against the wall like a broken fountain until she visibly gulped when he finally removed himself from the cat. His cock popped itself free from Blair’s beyond ruined insides leaving her to slump numbly into the wall and slide down onto her knees, her cunt leaking into a thick white puddle beneath her as she giggled stupidly to herself.

He took a moment to himself as they stood there in silence, trying to find the right words before settling on something simple. “Do you want it?“ He’d asked the woman curiously, his cum-slick length throbbing to accentuate the question as she nodded slowly. “I-It’s going to cost you,” he stuttered lightly, excitement coursing through his veins as he prepared to sell his body.

“H-how much?“ She stammered right back, a hand going down to her pocket.

“How much do you have?“ Crona asked while approaching her till his slimy cockhead poked into the crevice between her thighs.

She pulled out a small purse and clicked it open to remove every bill inside, her hands trembling as she held it up. “I-is this enough?”

He had never really decided on a price given how occupied he’d been turning Blair into a broken bitch… “Yes,” Crona nodded, grabbing the cash and pocketing it before smiling brightly at her. “Thank you for your business,” he said politely before standing up on his toes.

Everything that followed after his lips pecked against hers simply became a blur of memories: Him gently pinning her to the wall; His hands peeling up her shirt and bra to fondle her slightly sagged yet still youthful and beautiful breasts; His lips taking time to play with each globe before trailing down her body with a series of kisses till he reached her pants; His hands dropping them and her beyond stained panties down to her ankles before he buried his face into her musky lightly fuzzed pussy; Her whimpers that quickly became screams as he expertly ate her out till she came into his mouth explosively; Her teary eyes that blazed with lust as he stood up and turned her around to bend her against the wall and take hold of her thick rear…

The moment he rammed himself completely into her though was a memory he’d never forget as he forced the woman into a toe curling orgasm that had her spraying over the ground and clawing into the stone in front of her. He vividly remembered every brutal thrust he laid in her from behind, each thrust clapping into her ass perfectly as she cried and sobbed with bliss as the feeling of his young hands gripping her ass tightly as he fucked her with more passion that she’d ever dreamed possible.

And he’d certainly remembered his own climax above all… “Miss,” he hissed as his thrusts began to pick up along with his angle into her pussy. “I-I’m close~” he groaned then winced as she tightened around him fiercely, her voice becoming a shrill scream in the affirmative as she managed to find strength to push herself back into him. He didn’t need anymore than that as he gave her one final bone-rattling thrust, his drooling tip punching its way into her cervix and making her lock up with a silent shriek as his throbbing length began firing rope after rope of potent spunk into her unprotected core.

It was a pleasant memory, one that gave him a smile even to this day so many months later as he took all sorts of customers and turned them all into his cock-craving sluts in the alleys of Death City. “Thinking about your first again?” Crona looked up from the apartment’s table away from the thick stacks of cash lining them towards the questioner. “I can always tell~” Blair sang, making her way over to him with a seductive sway of her hips that still seemed just as sexy even as her bloated baby belly bobbed with each step towards him. “You get so hard and start leaking whenever you think about her~” She licked her lips as she dropped to her knees between his, her hands fiddling with his clothes till his bulbous tip was presented to her in all its musky dripping glory. “I’m jealous…” she trailed off as she slid his dick down her throat in one fluid motion, her lips expertly milking his length to get to her favorite craving as soon as she could.

“Don’t be,” Crona smiled down at her, setting a hand to affectionately pat her head and scratch her ears, his jaw twitching slightly as she vibrated his cock with a blissful purr while beginning to bob back and forth. “It’s because of you that I-” he winced as she nibbled him. “T-that I could even do all of this,“ he continued breathlessly as he looked down into her heart-filled eyes while she rippled her throat around him with every kiss she lay against his base.

And it was because of her that he’d be able to keep doing it again, and again, and again until every lonely unfulfilled woman he ran into on the streets of Death City became another swollen slutty source of revenue for the cute little stud…


End file.
